Wii Fit Trainer
The Wii Fit Trainer the exercise coach appearing in the Wii Fit line of games, who guides players through the games' routines and poses. They have made crossover appearances with the ''Mario'' series in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. History ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS''/''Wii U'' Wii Fit Trainer is one of the new playable fighters in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Like in the series of origin, Wii Fit Trainer has male variants available as alternate costumes in addition to the default female trainer. Along with the Pokémon, Sonic, and Shadow, the Wii Fit Trainer has a different voice actor in different regions (e.g. a French voice in the French version). Wii Fit Trainer is also the only character to have entirely different voice clips between the American and British English versions, as well as between the Latin American and European Spanish versions. All of Wii Fit Trainer's attacks are based upon various yoga and exercise poses as seen in the Wii Fit series, as well as aerobic and balance activities seen in Wii Fit. Their standard special move is Sun Salutation, which fires a ball of light at opponents. Their side special is Header, in which they headbutt a soccer ball. Their up special move is Super Hoop, which sends them into the air as they spin around with several hula hoops. Their down special move is Deep Breathing, which when timed correctly recovers damage and powers up the trainer's attacks. Their Final Smash, Wii Fit, sends a barrage of multi-colored exercise images in front of them, damaging opponents. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The female and male Wii Fit Trainers return as unlockable veteran fighters in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where their faces have been slightly redesigned. According to director Masahiro Sakurai, this redesign was requested by the Wii Fit developers. Nintendo. (June 13, 2018). Nintendo Direct: E3 2018 YouTube. Retrieved June 13, 2018. Wii Fit Trainer has received many improvements to their moves, such as: increased mobility, reduced short hop timing, decreased landing lag in their aerial attacks, the reintroduction of directional air dodges, and the abilities to use any ground attack out of a run, and using aerial attacks on ladders. Wii Fit Trainer also receives direct improvements to their overall damage output, as well as the ability to knock back opponents and the placements of their attacks. In the World of Light, the female Wii Fit Trainer is present when the fighters oppose Galeem for the first time. She is seen alongside Villager and Duck Hunt when she is eliminated by Galeem's large laser attack. Classic Mode route Wii Fit Trainer's Classic Mode route has them fighting with round "chubby" competitors, as if they are getting them into shape like a true exercise coach. Special moves Sun Salutation Sun Salutation is the Wii Fit Trainer's standard special move, based upon the yoga poses of the same name as seen in Wii Fit. When used, the trainer charges up a ball of energy; like other moves of this type the charge can be stopped by dodging and restarted again afterward, and can be fired while charging by pressing the special attack button again. The charge also automatically cancels once the move reaches full charge. When the move is fired at full charge it restores 1% damage. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U]], this move also has two customizable variants. The first is Enriched Sun Salutation (Concentrated Sun Salutation in the British English version), which makes the energy ball smaller but more powerful as it charges, and it does not heal when thrown. The second is Sweeping Sun Salutation, which moves more slowly and again does not heal, but pushes opponents back when it hits, dealing multiple hits to them. Header Header (named Heading in the British English version) is the Wii Fit Trainer's side special move. When used, the trainer jumps, pulls out a soccer ball, and hits it with their head to attack. The ball disappears after bouncing once, or after hitting an opponent. The player can hit the ball early by pressing the special attack button while she is heading the ball, which changes the angle of the arc in which the ball moves. The headbutt part of the attack also deals a meteor smash if it hits opponents. The move can be canceled by pressing the shield or grab button before the headbutt, which causes the Wii Fit Trainer to be helpless afterward; the soccer ball also falls to the ground, and can be used like the normal soccer ball item, though with less power. This move is given two customizable special attack variants in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. The first is Huge Header (Over-Pumped Football in the British English version), which hits a larger soccer ball that moves more slowly, at a higher ark, and deals less damage; the headbutt, however, deals more damage, and the ball stays active longer. The second variant is Weighted Header (Weighted Football in the British English version), which hits a soccer ball that is heavier but faster and deals more damage; the soccer ball also does not last as long. Super Hoop Super Hoop is the Wii Fit Trainer's up special move. The Wii Fit Trainer spins three hula hoops around themself, rising into the air. By repeatedly pressing the special move button, the player can rise higher into the air and move more quickly. The hula hoops can also damage opponents nearby. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, the first custom variant for this move, Jumbo Hoop, gives larger hoops that deal more damage but cannot move as high, while the second variant, Hoop Hurricane, creates a gust that draws in opponents while the hoops knock them up, allowing for multiple hits. Deep Breathing Deep Breathing is the Wii Fit Trainer's down special move. The trainer inhales, a red circle appearing around them and a blue ring getting closer; the player must press the special attack button when the two align, at which point the trainer recovers damage and the power of their attacks are increased; if the player fails then nothing happens. In addition, failing when using the move after receiving the power boost immediately removes it. If the move is used immediately after, the ring closes in more slowly, though it gets faster the longer the player waits after using the move. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, the first custom variant for this move is Volatile Breathing, which no longer heals or powers up, instead creating an explosion that damages nearby opponents, dealing more damage when closer to the trainer. The second is Steady Breathing, which is faster to execute and gives the Wii Fit Trainer super armor for the entire duration of the effect rather than attack power, but it takes longer for the move to fully recharge; the ring will move more slowly than usual when using it immediately after using it once. Final Smash Wii Fit Wii Fit is the Wii Fit Trainer's Final Smash. When used, the trainer strikes a pose, sending out silhouettes of multiple colors and poses in the direction they are facing (in a similar formation to Mario Finale and Doctor Finale) to strike opponents, pushing them back and spreading out farther as they travel entirely across the screen. In addition to the silhouettes, the trainer also damages opponents on startup, unlike the aforementioned Final Smashes. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, a giant silhouette is sent out at the end of the move. ''Super Mario Maker'' Wii Fit Trainer appears as a Mystery Mushroom costume in Super Mario Maker, unlocked by scanning her amiibo or randomly after completing 100 Mario Challenge on Normal difficulty or higher. She also appears in the Wii Balance Board's costume's padup pose. Profiles and statistics Trophy information Blue indicates the Trophy or description is exclusive to the Wii U version. Palutena's Guidance Female *'Pit:' Who's this now? *'Viridi:' She's a Wii Fit Trainer. She's an exercise coach...of sorts. I hope you're in shape, Pit! *'Pit:' Well, I walk everywhere, so I'm probably fine. *'Viridi' Oh, of course! You're always at the beck and call of the goddess of light. *'Pit:' Well, angels ARE messengers of the gods! *'Viridi:' That's where you're mistaken, Pit. Angels are nothing more than divine interns. *'Palutena:' In any case, be careful of her Sun Salutation move. It gets stronger with Deep Breathing. Male *'Pit:' Who's that fellow? *'Palutena:' He's a Wii Fit Trainer. He's an exercise coach... more or less. Pit, do you exercise regularly? *'Pit:' You know it! *'Palutena:' Is that because I work you too hard? *'Pit:' Oh, no no no! Serving you gives my life meaning. I just...need to do a little cardio to keep up with your demands. *'Palutena:' You're so sweet, Pit. *'Pit:' And always at your service, Lady Palutena. *'Palutena:' Watch out for his Sun Salutation move. It gets stronger with Deep Breathing. amiibo *''This female trainer helps you in the Wii Fit series, instructing you during fitness exercises. She often advises you to maintain your center-of-balance, helping you tone up and burn calories. Recently, she has also shown herself as a capable close-quarters fighter.''] Gallery Amiibo - SSB - Wii Fit Trainer - Box.png|Wii Fit Trainer amiibo References External links *http://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/wii_fit_trainer.html - SSB4 Dojo Page Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Playable characters Category:Wii series characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes